The Elf Wars
by MegaPsycho
Summary: Its been years since the Jakob Elevator Incident. Sigma has fallen with no return in sight. The number of viral mavericks are dropping fast. Sigma loyalists are close to erradication.But Soon catastrophic events will give rise to a new age of destruction!
1. Glossary

Hello and welcome to my third fan fiction. This story covers the Elf Wars as a whole, a subject that seems to get little attention from the games and fan fiction alike. Due to a lack of canonical data, many liberties will be taken.

I have also taken the liberty of using a glossary akin the one found in Warmachine by user Kevin Delval. (With permission, thanks man.)

So for your convenience, here is said glossary, which will be updated as more chapters are added.

The Elf War: A large scale war against Mavericks, generally considered to be the final stage of the Maverick Wars. The Elf War occurred after the Mega Man X series but before the Mega Man Zero series. The war itself is named so because of the use of the Mother Elf as a weapon to wipe the Maverick Virus from the Earth. More on Mother Elf later.

Reploid: Reploids are essentially sentient robots with the full capacity to think, feel, and make decisions completely of their own accord. The first generation of Reploids were created primarily by Dr. Cain, who based the technology on Mega Man X, an incredible robot he discovered in underground ruins.

The term reploid was originally coined because they were based on X's designs, though at the time not all of his systems were fully understood and not all of his systems could be fully copied. It is because of these flaws that most reploids are susceptible to the Maverick Virus. Though they are referred to as such, X, Zero, and Omega are technically not reploids, since X is not a copy and Zero/Omega's systems are based on designs by Dr. Wily, rather than the designs of Dr. Light, creator of Mega Man X.

Maverick: A maverick is a Reploid who has stepped outside the boundaries of his or her programming and has begun harming those around him and especially their human creators. The reason for this varies greatly. The most prevalent reasons are glitches, errors, virus's (Most notably the Maverick Virus.) A few for unknown reasons are capable of going maverick of their own accord.

Maverick Virus: The Maverick virus is a computer virus capable of distorting, modifying, and even damaging a reploid's programming. The most common result of this is forcing a reploid to go maverick, usually against their will. The most prevalent and terrifying strand is referred to as the Sigma Virus, generated by Sigma himself.

Maverick Hunters: An organization made consisting almost entirely of Reploids, with the sole purpose of combating the Mavericks.

Eurasia Incident: The Eurasia Colony was one of the colonies created by mankind to seek out the stars. However it soon became the instrument of Sigma's vengeance. Sigma hired a Reploid named Dynamo who sabotaged the colony, sending it on a collision course with Earth. Through X and Zero's best efforts the colony was severely damaged before it hit the Earth, avoiding a complete cataclysm but the Earth was forever scarred. Millions of people died, the Sigma virus spread across the entire planet and infected millions of Reploids and even now the Earth continues to wither away. This became known as the Eurasia Incident.

Jakob Incident: With the Earth slowly crumbling mankind looked to outer space for their salvation and after a monumental task of creating the Lunar base, work began on creating an elevator that would bring mankind up out of the earth's atmosphere and allow them to transfer (teleport) into outer space. However the appearance of Vile, Sigma and the betrayal of Lumine saw the destruction of the elevator and the entire Jakob Project. Mankind still sees space as their best hope, but for now their dreams have halted.

Giga City: Giga City is a huge metropolis out on the ocean and the only place where a special kind of resource called "Force Metal" is mined. Force Metal greatly enhancing the capabilities of any Reploid that installs it. Giga City became a battlefield when an experimental Reploid called Epsilon rebelled against the government. He was going to fire missiles fueled by Supra Force Metal (impossibly powerful Force Metal) all across the globe. His plans were stopped by X, Zero, Axl and the other fighters they had met on Giga City. The battle was not over yet however as when Colonel Redips, the man who gave X his mission, arrived he revealed himself to be a traitor who wanted the Supra Force Metal for himself. Killing Chief R, the man who helped X in his mission, and stealing the Force Metal, he threatened mankind more than any before. But in the end he too fell to X, Zero and Axl and was killed in battle. Today Giga City is slowly rebuilding and it slowly starting to get back on its feet but Redips' actions greatly damaged the Maverick Hunter's public image.

Megaman X: Megaman X joined the Maverick Hunters as a B-Class hunter and does not recall anything of his past, or his creator. He has become humanity's best hope for peace and together with his best friend Zero, and more recently Axl; he has saved the Earth countless times from Sigma's insane plans. Despite his gentle heart and his reluctance to fight he does what needs to be done and values life above all other things.

Zero: Zero is a mystery. He was found by Sigma as a raving Maverick in an abandoned mine. Sigma was able to knock Zero unconscious but not before being beaten to within an inch of his life. Recognizing the strength of the Reploid, as no one had ever even lain a finger on Sigma, Zero was repaired by Doctor Cain and somehow his Maverick tendencies vanished. Zero is a Special A-class hunter and the best friend of X. He has met his end twice and has returned to life twice, each time heroically aiding his friend in defeating Sigma. In the Eurasia Incident, Sigma planned to use Zero, who was the original vessel of the Maverick Virus (or so it seems anyway) to create the true virus that would secure Sigma's dominance. The Zero Virus was stopped however before it spread too far but even today Zero still bares great anger over being used in such a way by the Reploid he hates most.

Axl: Axl is the latest addition to the S class Hunters and a close friend of X and Zero. He's helped stop Sigma's ambitions twice so far. Axl is unique in that within him rests the Copy Chip. A chip given to new generation Reploids and that allows them to copy the form of any humanoid shaped Reploids and take on their appearance and/or abilities. Axl used to be part of a group of vigilantes called the "Red Alert Syndicate" but after Red, the leader, had taken a turn for the extremist, Axl decided to leave the Syndicate. In the end it was Sigma behind it all, he had manipulated Red and Axl had been forced to kill the Reploid he saw as his father.

Vile: Not much is known of Vile's origins but he has always been known as a borderline Maverick. Violent, aggressive, trigger happy and impulsive he is everything a Hunter shouldn't be. He always dispatched his prey but it was never pretty and after overstepping his boundaries countless times he was incarcerated a day before Sigma's uprising, awaiting trial. When Sigma rebelled he freed Vile in the hopes the renegade warmachine would help him and for a while the purple Reploid did. Vile had always disliked X and fought the Hunter numerous times. After killing Zero, Vile attempted to dispatch X next but was defeated as an unknown power awakened within X and Vile was destroyed. Vile reappeared years later when a mad scientist called revived him in a new body. This time Vile was defeated by X and Zero once more but not without warning X that he would haunt X until the day he died. During the Jakob Incident Vile reappeared again, it is unclear if he had survived the previous encounter or if he had been rebuild. Vile kidnapped Lumine and attacked the three heroes numerous times before finally being defeated by the three inside Sigma's Lunar Base. But this time… he survived.

Sigma: Sigma was once the commander of the Maverick Hunters and the most respected Reploid alive. Now however he is the most hated and despised Reploid in history. 8 times has he appeared with a plan to kill mankind and bring about a utopia for Reploids but all 8 times he has failed. His latest attempt seems to have been his last as Lumine had been behind the whole Jakob Incident.

Lumine: Director of the Jakob Project and a New Generation Reploid (Copy Chip). Lumine was kidnapped by Vile during the Jakob Incident as Sigma revealed his plans to steal the moon from mankind and use it for his Reploid nation. However in the end it seemed that it was Lumine all along who pulled the strings. He, and the entire line of New Generation Reploids that had already been built, could go Maverick whenever they wished simply because their copy chips contained the data of Sigma. To them the term Maverick doesn't really apply, they can simply do what they want, when they want. And they wanted space for Reploids, not mankind. Lumine was eventually beaten and killed by X, Zero and Axl but not before leaving a mysterious mark on Axl… (Perhaps to be explained in X9?)

Nana: Nana was one of the Reploids who aided X in his mission on Giga City. She's an expert operator and communications Reploid who proved an invaluable asset to X and his party.


	2. Prologue

-----------

Saga 4: The Elf Wars (working title)  
Prologue: False Hope

-----------

"Well, where are they?"

The meeting started a half hour ago, and Signas was growing increasingly agitated. Normally he is the sort of reploid that is always calm and in control. Unfortunately, that had changed within the 48 hours, with maverick activity spiking to level's that were almost unprecedented. The last time it was this bad was during the Eurasia Colony incident and when Sigma managed to spread the Sigma virus around the world by having X and Zero detonate his head. And now two of his star S class hunters, X and Axl were late. As if there was any time to waste.

"Not sure. Odd though, im usually the last one in." Zero mused to himself. Snickers came from various A and B class hunters in the room. An evil glare from Zero quickly put an end to that.

Shortly after the door gave a whirring sound, which was proceeded by X and Axl walking into the room. A small piece of X's helmet was chipped off, Axl was covered in scorch marks.

"The hell happened to you?" Signas asked, eyes wide in bewilderment. X and Axl looked at each other then back at Signas.

"Guess repairs are not complete yet then. One of our operators suddenly turned maverick, and jammed internal communications, then decided to activate all of our internal defense weapons in the control room. Fortunately, no one other than the mavertic was killed and very few injuries." X reported.

Signas face-palmed himself for a moment, trying to calm down so he wouldn't overheat and have a circuit break-down.

"Well, first time I've heard of an operator in MHHQ going maverick. This is really bad. Well, all the more the reason to get started. I call this meeting to order!" Everyone immediatly took their seats.

"As everyone is all too well aware, Maverick attacks have multiplied and alarming rate. Conservative estimates are indicating an almost 700% increase in the number of viral mavericks. Inteligence and scout units have been desperately trying to figure out how this is possible, especially given that Sigma is long gone. Fortunately, one of our operator's was able to decrypt information floating around. Lucky really. "

Signas pushed a button on a remote he was carrying, and the massive 80 inch screen behind him began to show data on a particular maverick group.

"This group of Mavericks here call themselves the Children of Sigma. We first noticed them about 5 years ago, about two months after the destruction of Sigma and Lumine on the moon. Until now, they really havn't been much of a threat, more of a small nuisance really. However, intel suggests a massive surge in their numbers, resources, and activities. Apparently they just test fired some sort of weapon, though we do not know what type of weapon it is. However, reports have surfaced regarding Sigma Loyalists referring to this weapon as 'The Messiah.' "

Everyone in the room became uncomfortably silent. Everyone had the same thought: Sigma was still being a pain in the ass from beyond the grave.

"We have also located the base which supposedly stores this weapon. Im ordering a swift and powerful incursion. Zero, Axl, I want the two of you to lead the operation. Take units 0, 4, and 19. You have authorization to exterminate anyone and everyone in that base that puts up any kind of resistance. I hate saying that, but we are talking about an underground bunker full of Sigma Loyalists. X, I want you to stay here and hold down the fort. After what happened yesterday, I dont want Maverick Hunter HQ caught with it's pants down again."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement. Then X spoke up.

"Anything else sir?"

"Yes, actually. I want all Maverick Hunters on full alert at all times until further notice. On top of the Children of Sigma problems, I also have reports that Vile is on the run again. Apparently mavericks managed to retrieve Vile from the moon. Apparently he killed the mavericks and managed to escape. He is extremely damaged and low on fuel, but he is still dangerous. He has already managed to kill at least 30 mavericks and 10 Maverick Hunter's, and that's just reported instances we are aware of."

X was not happy with Signas from that point on.

"Sir, shouldn't I be leading a unit to deal with him?"

"No X, dealing with Loyalist army, along with protection of civilians and MHHQ is top priority. Everyone has their orders, move out!"

X, Axl, and Zero moved into the hallway and began to ride the elevator to the ground floor. Axl was the first to speak up.

"I have an extremely bad feeling.... about everything...."

---  
1 day later...

Vile was on a crate on the second floor of an abadoned mechanaloid factory. How he managed to get to Giga City was beyond his comprehension. Mavericks and Hunters alike were hutning him. Everyone wanted him dead or wanted his capture.

"Well, Am I ever the damned Mr. Popularity. Ha ha ha!"

Vile's thoughts were distorted and confused. He had taken near-castrophic damage while fighting Zero and Axl on the moon. As if to add salt to the wound, a group of Sigma fanatics retrieved him from there. At the time he couldn't fight back. He remembered seeing Sigma's brain case in the back of a transport he was stuffed in, that damned head next to him in a storage compartment, and almost seemed like it was staring at Vile.

"The hell are they gonna do with that dried husk of a shell anyway? Sigma is quite dead. Lumine and those Hunter's made sure of that."

He recalled being strapped to a table surrounded by various tools and machines, much of which was covered in rust and cracks. The scientist reploid who was working on him managed to recharge Vile and repair some of his most basic systems. Too bad the idiot repaired his mobility and firepower first. Well, the guy was rewarded with a plasma round through the head. Gotta love the shoulder cannon.

Most of his memories after that were blurred, almost to the point of completely incoherant. He pieced together a few memories. Breaking free of his make-shift bonds, kicking down a door, breaking out of the facility he was in, killing a few dozen mavericks. Killing a hunter and taking his speeder. Running low on ammo, running like hell. His power cells were once again almost drained.

"Damn... it..."

And with that Vile lost conciousness.

-----------

End of Prologue.

-----------


End file.
